


Chaos and The Calm

by Lemonade_0202



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Formula One, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_0202/pseuds/Lemonade_0202
Summary: Do you ever wish you had a second chance to meet someone?What if you blew up the second chance, will you do whatever it takes to make sure things worked out for the third time?A story about Max Verstappen and Oliver Brown (Original Character / You), exploring what they meant to each other at different stages of their life.Please do not grammar police me.
Relationships: Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**May 1997**

**Hasselt, Belgium.**

‘Hello! Nice to meet you, we just moved in this afternoon.’ An English couple knocked on the door of their neighbours with pies in the husband’s hand. 

‘Halo! Thank you!’ The Belgian lady reached out and took the pie with her hand while her husband joined her at the door, greeting their new neighbour. ‘Oh! I’m Sophie and this is my husband Jos.’ The lady introduced. 

‘Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Will and this is my wife Vanessa. We just moved here from London.’ 

‘I can see you’re expecting as well.’ Vanessa caressed her visible baby bum as she smiled at Sophie. 

‘Yeah, due in September.’ Sophie replied. 

‘That’s amazing! I’m also due in September!’ Vanessa was thrilled to find out there’s someone who was also expecting for a baby. 

A friendship was built since then because of two babies. Though Vanessa wasn’t as outgoing as Sophie, both mothers became good friends immediately, knowing that they both are carrying their firstborn, while Sophie was having a boy, Vanessa was expecting a girl. 

While Vanessa was a stay home wife, she used to be a teacher back in London until she decided to give up her job and accompanied her husband to this foreign city for work reasons, Sophie was rather different. 

Sophie spent most of the time racing in a kart until recently getting married to an F1 driver and then found out that she's pregnant with a baby not too long after the marriage. She’s adjusting to her life, but thanks to Vanessa and their common topic about babies, she’s coping with her free time much better now. 

**25 September 1997**

‘Van, are you okay?’ Sophie looked at Vanessa after she dropped the grocery bag on the floor. 

‘I think my water broke.’ Vanessa stood still right next to the car, outside of the entrance of the house, not knowing what to do. It’s visible that her pants were beginning to get wet. 

‘Oh my god.’ Sophie dropped her groceries and walk towards her friends, as much as she would like to speed up, her baby bump which was enormous at this point of the trimester isn’t helping at all. 

‘Let’s get in and we will get the ambulance and call Will alright.’ Both very pregnant lady though at the verge of panicked, held it all together thanks to Sophie and her quick decision making. 

‘It’s okay. We still have time.’ Vanessa who was breathing like what she was taught by the doctors said. 

It was after 12 hours of pain in the first labour, Vanessa who was exhausted and in numbing pain got into her second stage of labour. Sweat drenching her forehead with one last push she heard the loud cry from her little angel. 

Will, the overwhelmed man who was then promoted to his new identity, a father. He kissed the forehead of his wife while they both teared up as the nurse counted 1 to 10 twice, their beautiful baby girl, Olivia Brown had ten fingers and ten toes. She’s a healthy baby girl. 

**30 September 1997**

‘Get him out already.’ Sophie who was panting during labour had only one thought, _this needs to end right now_ before she passed out. 

‘No. I think we need to get ready for C-section. The position isn’t right.’ 

At that very moment after being in pain for labour for 5 hours, Sophie believed her son whom she had yet to see and touch, will be a handful one. Putting her through the full course meal for delivery, experiencing the labour pain and the natural birth process and then gifted his mum with a scar on the lower part of her abdomen. 

‘Father, are you coming in?’ The doctor asked Jos who was nervously walking in front of the labour room, had no idea what to do and how he could withhold his anxiety. 

‘No. No.’ Jos for once was convinced that this was something he wouldn’t like to witness, he could have passed out and woke up next to his wife who had just completed the C-section surgery. 

He took over the documents and papers, signed it and walked to the vending machine for a cup of drink. Jos for once had no idea what did this meant and how he should react to it.

‘Jos!’ He heard someone calling him from the back. He turned and saw his neighbour stood next to him.

‘Oh yes! How’s Sophie and the baby?’ Will asked immediately, recalled that Sophie would be delivering anytime with Vanessa.

‘They just got her into the operation theatre.’ Jos opened up the can of soda and took a big gulp. 

‘So we are having another birthday celebration today. 5 days apart!’ 

‘Yeah. How’s your wife doing?’ 

‘She’s good! We might be able to discharge and bring the baby home probably by tomorrow.’ 

‘I’m just feeling bad for the houses behind us, two newborns crying all day every day. Madness.’ 

‘It is what it is, shall get the cookies ready.’ Will at the moment was a still excited with his new identity, can't wait to have her baby girl back at home sleeping in the crib that he built, growing up in the nursery that both he and his wife decorated. 

‘What cookies?’ Jos asked. 

‘My colleague told me for the Dutch tradition, parents will need to prepare dutch bread, beschuit met muisjes for our visitors? With coloured sprinkles?’ Apparently, Jos learned something new about his own tradition from a foreigner. 

An hour later Jos heard a sharp loud cry from the operation theatre, that must be his firstborn, sounded fierce and strong. He eagerly stood up and walked to the door, trying to peep through the glass panels. 

After 30 minutes of eager walking up and down, the door was opened and he laid eyes on his firstborn. Max Emilian Verstappen, weighted 10 lbs small and pinkish all wrapped up in the blanket. 

‘Hey, buddy, happy birthday.’ 

**December 1998**

It’s the best time of the year, it’s Christmas. 

Baby Max and Baby Ollie had kept their parents rather occupied, as they began to take their first steps and start exploring the world around them with crawling, stumbling and walking. 

‘Ollie, come on let mama sleep in, shall we go down and see is Max up?’ Both families decided to spend Christmas together at the farm, unfortunately, Jos was away last minute for work but that didn’t stop the plan. 

‘Look who is up, Max.’ Sophie who was feeding Max saw the father and daughter walking down from the stairs. Ollie was in her bear onesies, wrapped up like a stuffed toy in her dad’s arm while Max was layered up with pants and top, socks covering his tiny toes. 

Baby Max raised his hands, trying to get out from the baby chair as he saw his little friend. 

‘Hey little man, I’m getting a little worried when you react in this way when you see my daughter.’ Will, the doting father was already worried about having her baby girl’s heartbroken. 

**September 1999**

‘I don’t know Van. I hope this will get things better.’ Sophie said to Vanessa, as both of the little rascals were exhausted from all the fun from their birthday party. 

‘I just want you to know, if there is anything you need my help, even if taking Max in for a day or two, please just let me know.’ Vanessa squeezed Sophie’s hand and said. 

‘I’m sure things will be better, with our baby girl.’ Sophie took a deep breath. 

**October 1999**

‘Hello, baby.’ Ollie who woke up from her afternoon nap was greeted by her mother’s sweet smile. 

‘You ready to get up? Max is with dad downstairs, want to go down and play?’ Sophie and Jos were occupied at the hospital with the birth of Victoria. Vanessa offered to take care of Max, instead of having Max to be with his grandparents. 

‘Mama, will you have a baby like Aunty Sophie too?’ 

‘Maybe, but not now sweetheart. Mummy and daddy just want to spend more time with you.’ Will and Vanessa weren’t looking forward to a big family, they rather spend time with just 1 child and give her all the best. 

‘Mama, Max doesn’t want to share his cars with me.’ 

‘Did you share your books with him?’ The mother and daughter chatted as they walked down the stairs. 

‘He didn’t want my books.’ Little Ollie had trouble understanding why did Max not enjoy her animal books, all he wanted to do was to play with his toy car. 

‘My baby girl is up.’ Will reached out his hands to his baby girl. 

‘Daddy!’ 

‘Did you say hi to Max?’ 

‘Hello, Max.’ 

‘Hello, Ollie.’ 

**September 2002**

‘Mummy, can we keep this for Max?’ Ollie who had a very different birthday this year, wanting to keep the last cupcake for her best friend Max. Ever since birth, both babies had been celebrating their birthday together as it was only 5 days apart. 

‘You sure you didn’t want this chocolate cupcakes baby?’ Will asked as chocolate cupcakes were his baby girl’s favourite. 

‘But Max will want it too.’ As much as Ollie wanted it. 

‘What about we keep this for Max and ask daddy to bring us for ice cream?’ Vanessa suggested, not wanting to discourage her daughter from sharing. 

‘Daddy! Please! Can we go get ice cream!’ 

Little Ollie though was a little upset that she couldn’t celebrate her birthday with her best friend yesterday, but ice-cream was the cure for everything. 

_*ding dong*_

‘Someone’s at the door.’ Ollie climbed down from the chair, face stained with maple syrup and run to the door while Will followed behind her. 

‘Oh hello, little man!’ Will opened the door and let the young man in. 

‘Hello, Ollie. Happy birthday.’ He handed a nicely wrapped gift to his friend with two hands. Belated wasn’t in Max’s vocabulary yet.

‘Thank you, Max.’ He smiled when he captured joy with those beautiful smile on her face. 

‘Ollie kept a chocolate cupcake for you, do you want to have them now?’ Vanessa said, bringing the little boy into the dining table. 

‘You kids have fun alright, I’ll go tell your mum you’ll stay around here longer.’ Vanessa decided to have Max around for dinner, seeing that her little girl was excited to share with him her birthday presents. Both children had been unboxing or unwrapping their birthday gifts together, wouldn’t harm to keep the tradition alive, though the little man seemed to be more occupied now. 

‘Where were you yesterday, it was my birthday.’ Ollie asked as she sat down with her stuff animals. 

‘I went karting.’ He said, taking the lion in his hand.

‘Is it racing? Daddy said it is dangerous.’ Ollie had never watched any of Max’s races, she could only comprehend the little information by imagining. 

‘It’s okay. Just the rest of the boys are very tall.’ Max was one of the youngest if not the youngest at the karting ring. 

‘You can always sit on your daddy’s shoulder if you are not tall enough.’ Will loved to put his baby girl on his shoulder whenever they were out for night markets or at the park. 

‘I can’t. Dad won't be in the car. I am alone in it.’ 

**2008**

‘Oliver, where is Max ?’ The teacher asked 

‘He races today.’

‘But we have a test today. He can’t just miss school like that.’ 

Ollie who submitted her exams papers to the teacher was held back for a chat, that was not related to her at all. It seems like ever since both of them started school, she had been seen as a messenger to Max, bringing worksheets and news about the class to Max and Aunty Sophie.

The school knew Max has been busy karting, and he was doing way better than anyone at the ring. 

Ollie knew it, at her tender age she knew that Max is very different from her. She’s in her second year of primary school, unlike her best friend though they no longer spend long hours together like before. She was the best student among her year, picked up the learning skills and the brain cells from her parents, who was an international lawyer and a teacher. 

While Max, who was more focus on the karting ring than school, had troubles juggling both. The school teachers were concerned with his high absence rate though they were aware that he was away for competition, Max only turn up 1 day or a maximum of 2 days each week in school. 

‘Mama.’ Oliver ran back home after getting down from the school bus, eager to share with mother what’s new at school today. 

Her mother would normally be waiting for her at the gates, but not today. 

‘Yes baby, I’m here.’ Vanessa hurried to the door. ‘Hello darling, Max is here.’ 

Ollie walked in and saw Max eating at the table. 

‘Mrs. Griffin was looking for you today.’ 

‘Ok.’ Max was never a chatty person, he got even quieter recently. 

‘Max, finish up and you might want to pack some clothes over?’ Vanessa reminded the little boy to eat his vegetables. 

‘Why Mummy?’ Ollie asked. 

‘Max is staying with us for some time. Aunty Sophie and Uncle Jos are busy, so Max will stay at our house.’ 

‘Will you go to school with me or will you go racing?’ Ollie asked.

‘I don’t know.’ 

‘Ollie baby, why don’t you go upstairs, wash up and I’ll heat the pie for you?’ Vanessa stopped the conversation. 

‘Okay.’ 

It was many many years later, Ollie realised that Max had been unhappy instead of quiet. His parents weren’t in the best terms and things were rather complicated, it involves the police and authorities, court orders and lawyers. 

Max’s baby sister was sent back to his grandparents, while Sophie requested Vanessa’s help to take care of Max since he will still need to be around for his races. 

‘Ollie... can I ask you something?’ Vanessa hasn’t got the guest bedroom ready so Ollie was told to share her room with Max for one night. She put both of them down after one round of story reading, switched off the lights. 

‘What is it?’ 

‘Do you love your daddy more or your mummy more?’ 

‘I love them the same.’ 

‘Pick one?’ 

‘Dad is very smart, he knew all name of the fishes in the aquarium. But mummy made the best puddings... if I pick daddy mummy will be sad if I pick mummy daddy will be sad.’ 

‘Yeah. I don’t want my mummy to be sad too.’ 

‘You can always pick both Max.’ 

‘No, my mummy asked me to pick only one.’ 

‘So who will you pick?’ 

‘Daddy brings me around for karting and races, but he always yelled at me. Mummy doesn’t bring me to races but she always teaches me how to race under different style.’ 

‘Sometimes my mum scolds me too but I still love her.’ 

‘Dad yelled at me a lot, every time someone passed me through he would be unhappy.’ 

Ollie didn’t reply neither did she helped her best friend finding any clarity. She felt asleep holding to her bunny. 

Max fell asleep not too long after the silence, it was by far one of the best night he had without waking up trembling as he heard his parents yelling at the middle of the night.

**** 

‘That means Max can never have his daddy and mummy with him anymore?’ Ollie asked after Will explained to her in simple terms what divorce was. 

Both Jos and Sophie realised that the marriage has been beyond broken and there was no way it could be salvaged. Though Jos didn’t agree to it, the divorce petition went through as violence was evident. 

Max was told by his mother that she will be away back to his grandparents' place for a few weeks and he will need to be a good boy at Uncle Will’s house. 

Nonetheless, nothing will stop his karting schedule. Jos who has left the family home will pick him up from the Brown’s residence. 

‘Max will be sad.’ Ollie said looking like she had full of thoughts in her little mind.

‘He’s sad, so you be good to him alright.’ 

‘Yes Sir.’ Ollie our her hands on forehead and saluted to Will, taking the instruction as a military command. 

_‘Max! Wait for me!’ Ollie ran after Max who dashed out of the classroom at the first sound when the bell went off._

_‘Hurry up Ollie. I need to go karting.’_

‘ _Max! Wake up. Wake up!’_

_‘Max Verstappen! You need to stop sleeping in my class! Get out if you are not interested.’_

_‘Ollie, please please please please. I promise I’ll change some of the things inside.’_

_‘It’s an essay! How can you copy mine?’_

_‘I’ll make sure Ms Griffin wouldn’t know.’_

Max spend the majority of his 2008 with the Brown family, treating Will and Vanessa like his godparents. The couple surely gave the same love and attention to him as they promised Sophie who was going through a very rough time. 

Jos being violent was the biggest concern for the couple, as he was still picking up Max for his karting races. There was a lot of rumours about the broken marriage as Jos was considered as a local celebrity but both Will and Vanessa believed that they should do their best for Max, at least they made sure Max knew he has a place to call home. 

Max has been dominating races over races, coming back to the Brown’s residence with terrific news about his victory and at the very tender age, he was ready for international competition. Vanessa read on the local sports news about Max’s achievement and how he was coiled as the rising star and the best in decades, but they haven’t been to any of Max’s race as they want to keep a distance with Jos due to his violent behaviour towards Sophie which was not condoned by the couple. 

The couple wanted to take Max under their wings until Sophie whom they believed was a better guardian than Jos, is ready to take care of Max. However, things weren’t going as per planned, Will was requested to be stationed back at England, that means the entire family will be leaving Hasselt. 

‘You promise to visit me?’ Max and Ollie had grown distance as they were entering their teenage years. Ollie unlike Max, has been spending all her time in the library reading and quoting what Max said - doing all the boring stuff. That being said if there is anyone who will be bullying Ollie in school, Max will be the first one to stand up for her, in actions. 

Sad wasn’t the right term to be used, but Ollie knew her growing up with Max was something that irreplaceable. It will be a very different experience and she’s not ready to remove Max’s involvement in it. 

Max promised her a few days ago that he’ll visit her. He even promised to text her weekly on his karting results and performance, speak to her frequently. He promised to continue to be that Max who grew up with her, her best friend. 

‘Yeah.’ Max stood next to the door, with a parting gift in his hand for his friend. 

‘Hey, stop reading while you are walking alright.’ Max said, pushing Ollie‘s spectacles slightly for her. 

Max was already in arrangement with the school to not pursue education further. Karting is the only way forward for him, Jos believed education could come later but there’s no time to waste for Max’s talent. Max was happy that he didn’t need to go school and sit there for hours listening to things that he doesn’t care about, he rather spends his time on the circuit ring, even if it’s just cleaning up. 

‘See you then.’ He handed the gift to her. She took it and smiled faintly, then head towards the car. 

Goodbye childhood.


	2. Sparks

** July 2009  **

** Maxipoo  **

** 6:55p.m.  **

** I won. Again.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 5:56p.m.  **

** Congratulations. Again.  **

** Maxipoo **

** 6:56p.m.  **

** What r u doing? **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 5:57p.m. **

** Waiting for dinner. U r on the way home? **

** Maxipoo **

** 7:00p.m. **

** Yeah. What u gonna hv 4 dinner? **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 6:05p.m. **

** Meatballs n spaghetti. When r u visiting? **

** Maxipoo **

** 7:06p.m. **

** Idk. Trying 2 get into the international karting competition.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 6:10p.m. **

** Liar liar pants on fire. **

** 25 September 2009  **

** Maxipoo  **

** 00:00a.m.  **

** Happy birthday.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 11:00p.m.  **

** Time difference!  **

** Maxipoo  **

** 00:01p.m.  **

** Read it again later.  **

** 30 September 2009  **

** Ollie Bear **

** 00:00a.m. **

** Happy birthday Maxipooo poooooooo ! **

** Maxipoo **

** 01:05a.m. **

** Late.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 00:06a.m. **

** Okay then, happy belated birthday Maxipoo poo :P  **

** 25 September 2010  **

** Maxipoo  **

** 00:00a.m.  **

** Happy birthday.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 11:00p.m.  **

** Thanks. **

** 30 September 2010 **

** Ollie Bear **

** 00:00a.m. **

** Happy birthday. **

** Maxipoo **

** 01:05a.m. **

** Thank you.  **

****

** February 2011 ** ****

‘Before you say anything, yes, I know. congratulations again.’ Ollie picked up the call from Max, assuming it was him sharing his joy of victory.

Both teenagers surprising became close despite the geographical distance, they kept in touch with one another thanks to technology. Text messages exchanged frequently, occasionally Max will call her up for a quick chat. 

The young Dutch driver realised he had difficulties in expanding his social circles but it wasn’t a problem for him, well at least he identified it as an issue and he doesn't need to deal with. The fact that he got out of school isn’t giving him the chance to mingle around people of his age, and he wasn’t the most friendly person at the karting ring. He knew what he wanted to achieve in karting, he wanted to win all the races, not make friends. So he stuck back with his childhood friend, sharing with her what happened at the circuit though he knew she couldn’t be bothered with. 

‘It’s not about race. I’ll be visiting around mid-March. Can I stay at your place?’ 

‘Oh finally decided to walk the talk?’ 

‘Hey, I told you I’m busy.’ 

‘So you just assume we are home?’ 

‘Shut up. Get the guest bedroom ready, I’m coming. My mum will call your mum. Got to go, bye!’ 

Ollie hang up the call, wanting to get back to her homework with her friends but she realised everyone in the study group looked at her with a smirking face.

‘What.’ She put down her pen and asked her friends. 

‘Who’s that, why does he made you so happy?’ Emma asked. Ollie doesn’t speak to anyone condescendingly, she’s always polite and well mannered. This person that she just spoke to on the phone was different, at least it made her different.

‘I’m not happy. It’s my childhood friend, he will be visiting us in a few weeks.’ She lied, she was happy. They have been speaking about visiting each other for years, but the stars did not align. Ollie went back for a short holiday during winter with her parents once but Max was away during that week, so they never met each other in person for years. 

‘I hope he’s not here during the prom weekend.’ Sebastian said while Ollie looked at him, dumbfounded at the thought that it would probably be around the same time.

‘Speaking of prom, who will you all be going with?’ Emma asked. 

‘Are we supposed to go with someone? I’m performing that night, I must be there.’ Ollie said. 

‘Yeah, but everyone else is going with a partner.’ Sebastian said. 

‘Then have you asked anyone to go with you?’ Ollie asked. 

‘Well, I’ve asked Jessica, I think she will say yes and go with me.’ Sebastian said with a soft smile in his face, seemed like he was confident that the girl from the band will be attending the prom as his plus one. 

‘What about you?’ Ollie looked at Emma. 

‘Not interested. Won’t go, won't regret, don’t change my mind.’ Emma was never interested in any sort of school functions or party unless it is a science fair talking about gravity and stars.

‘So what am I suppose to do?’ There’s no way she could skip this event like Emma as she will be performing on the stage. Is she supposed to sit and wait for someone to approach her? Are girls allowed to ask a boy to prom? 

‘Get your childhood friend to come with you then.’ Sebastian said. 

‘No. He’s not into all this, he doesn’t even go to school.’ 

‘What? How old is your friend?’ Sebastian thought  _ this friend _ of hers had graduated from school. 

‘Same age, but he’s just different from the rest of us.’ 

It was strange. For days Sebastian’s suggestion was replaying in Ollie’s mind, especially when she practices her piano pieces for the prom, though she kept pushing the thought aside and focus on her piano practice. 

At that very night when her mum confirmed that Max will be arriving two days before the prom, she started to lose sleep. She was troubled by this whole prom with partner thought until 5 more days till prom which was 3 more days till Max’s arrival. 

Both Sebastian and Emma have been asking her, whether did she spoke to Max, asking him to go to the prom with her. 

‘You can’t have your friend hanging around by himself or just let your parents entertaining him alone. The whole prom thing would be an amazing experience for him.’ Sebastian said. 

‘Yeah, you mentioned you’ve not met him for years, maybe you should invite him to come with you, just tell him that you are performing.’ Emma suggested. People with high IQ tend to view things differently.

‘So its not a date right?’ Ollie asked. No way she would be asking her best friend out for a date, that's weird.

‘Well, if you want to put it that way, you are just inviting him for your piano performance.’ Emma said while Sebastian gave both of them a despiteful look.

Ollie went back home anxious, thinking about what will be the best way to break this news to Max and hopefully he agrees to attend with her. It would be the first time after many years she met Max in person, asking him to go to the school prom with her might be inappropriate, even though and it is clearly not a prom date. 

That being said, if she would have to turn up that day with someone, she doesn’t have a name in her mind except Max. 

_Well, do it then._

‘Oui Ollie!’ Max answered the call, though Ollie was silently praying that he didn’t pick it up and she could tell everyone including herself that well, at least she tried and Max was busy. 

‘Maxipoo.’ She called him by his nickname. 

‘Stop that Olivia Brown.’ He knew she didn’t like to be addressed like this. 

‘You have done packing your bags?’ Start with something casual.

‘Nah, I’ll do it the night before. What’s up? Do you want anything from Belgium? Chocolates?’ 

‘No. Listen, I have this thing at school this Saturday, you want to come with me?’ 

‘Night?’ He asked. 

‘Yeah.’ Her heart almost leapt out of her chest. 

‘Ok.’ He replied without giving another thought. 

‘Ok?’ She asked, just to confirm. 

‘Yeah Ok. I’ll be busy maybe before the afternoon but it's fine at night.' 

‘Oh, you have something up when you are here?’ She asked. 

‘Yeah, I’ll need to see some of the team and people but it’s going to be fine. Just some talk I guess.’ So Max isn’t coming to London just to meet her and have a break, it's going to be about his racing again. 

‘Your dad will be around as well?’ 

‘Nope. Just me, that’s why I’m staying in at your place.’ 

‘Ok. Dad told Aunty Sophie that he will pick you up at the airport. Did your mum told you that?’ 

‘Yeah. You cleaned the guest bedroom for me already?’ 

‘Clean it yourself when you are here. Bye.’ 

‘Rude! Bye.’ 

** Maxipoo **

** 8.12p.m.  **

** Guylian or Godiva? **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 7.13p.m.  **

** Both!  **

** Maxipoo  **

** 8.13p.m.  **

** Nuts or raisins?  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 7.15p.m. **

** Both :)))))))))))))) **

** Maxipoo **

** 8.30p.m. **

** Rude n greedy, bad child.  **

** Ollie Bear **

** 9.00p.m. **

** Room rental :) **

** *** **

‘I’m home.’ Ollie saw his father’s car parked outside of the house but when she walked in he didn’t hear any laughter or chit chats. 

‘Honey, I’m in the kitchen.’ Vanessa called out. ‘Dad went out to the store nearby to grab some stuff, Max is here, he’s upstairs. Take this up.’ Vanessa handed her a plate of fruits. Ollie didn’t have many thoughts as she walked up to the guest bedroom where her childhood friend was staying, she’s not excited, more like anxious, for no apparent reason she felt like she's on the pilot mode.

‘Long time no see.’ She stood at the entrance, the door was not closed and Max was unpacking his luggage. She’s wearing her uniform, dark blue blazers with white top and her pencil skirt. Got her hair tied in a ponytail, few strands lose after a long day at school. 

‘Long time no see you.’ He turned and looked at Ollie with his lips pressed together head, the edge of his lips turned down instead of lifted. That’s how he smiles, no matter how wide his grin was, the edge will always point downwards. Nope, he didn’t change much in terms of appearance... Still had the babyface, the same cheeks that were rosy during winter but they were no longer chubby. Without the baby fat, now the most distinct features of his face were the cheekbones instead of his lips. He grew way taller than she had ever imagined, she might only be around his shoulders.

'Mum cut these for you.' She placed the fruits on the table and lean against it.

_ This is awkward.  _

_ Why is it awkward when they have been talking through text?  _

'Thanks. Chocolates for you.' He handed her a big duty-free bag, it has almost all the chocolate that was displayed on the rack, from dark, milk, nuts, fruits, caramel, different shapes. He got her everything.

'I was joking about the chocolate, but thanks.' Both of her hands took the bag, her hands clenched onto it without her realising. She never rehearses this in her mind, never imagine that one day they will meet again. Maybe she should, at least she knew what to say right now.

'So, how are you.' He asked. 

'Nothing much, school, piano, ballet, test and exams.' 

'Still acing all your exams?' Max asked. 

'Some of it, prefer alphabets more than numbers.' For no apparent reasons, she had trouble speaking to him, looking into his eyes.

'So this Saturday, is it a piano recital?' He asked, trying to keep the conversation ongoing.

'It was more like a school performance.' Well, telling him it is a school prom was a bad idea previously, now the bad has just escalated itself to be worst.

'What about you. How are you?' She decided to change the topic.

'Me? As you know I'm already doing international karting, winning races like how I've been reporting to you.'

'And?' She said. 

'And what? Well, keep racing. I'm here to have some chat with one of the team, but I thought it would be good to spend some time here.'

She knew him for the longest time ever, but she honestly has never paid too much attention to his karting activities. She only went to his races once or twice, but that was years ago and she knew nothing about it. She doesn’t understand the significance of racing in international races and what should you anticipate next.

'I'm surprised that uncle Jos actually let you go on a holiday.' Jos was nothing but a strict racing dad. A very different father from Will. Ollie heard complaints from Max throughout the years, she knew Jos wouldn’t let Max breath or do anything that does not benefit his karting career, let alone a holiday. 

'Well. He's in a bit of a mess right now.' As much as Max looked up to his father, he knew whatever he did was the best for him. Just like everyone else, Jos had his own devil to defeat, as much as Max didn’t like bringing up these topics, he knew he doesn’t need to shy away from talking about these with Ollie. 

'You ok?' She reached out and pat him on his shoulder.

'Yeah. I'm not going into details but it's the same old bullshit.' He didn’t want to talk bad about his father, but there is no way to cover up. She forced a smile, hopefully, it could cheer him up but she couldn’t get over the anxious feeling of meeting this person whom she had been speaking to for years, suddenly appearing in front of her. 

'Glad to see you, Ollie.' He said. Max often felt like he was forced to grow up, with his family, with the never-ending races and not doing whatever people around his age was doing. He must have associated his happy childhood with Ollie, those fun stuff that Uncle Will and Aunty Vanessa did with him, the birthday celebrations, the trips away from home during winter breaks. Seeing Ollie right now somehow reminded him of the normalcy that he longed for, felt like an anchor for him amid the raging seas. 

'Glad that you finally came and visit after all the years.' Deep down Ollie knew that day when they parted when he said he will visit her it was just out of courtesy. It was something everyone said when they part, a handful will remember and only a few will make time and plans to visit.

Max took his holiday very seriously, when Ollie was out for school he slept in and wake up to brunch prepared by Vanessa.

'So what's your plan today young man.' Vanessa asked. 

'I don’t know, should I drop by to Ollie's school and come back with her?' Max asked.

'Yeah, there's a direct bus to her school. School ends early for her today at 1 pm, they need to decorate the place for the event tomorrow.' Vanessa said as she handed the young man a bottle of juice.

'Yeah. I have about an hour more, maybe I should surprise her.' The young man had his brunch and got ready to visit a school. It's been years since he stepped foot into an educational institution, he wouldn’t mind visiting one as long as they don’t make him sit there for hours listening to things that he had no idea about. 

'I can't believe Sebastian just left us like this.' Ollie said as she packed her bags and walked out of the classroom with Emma.

'Boys and their hormones.' Emma chuckled. 

'How's your preparation for IMO? When is- ' While Ollie was gifted with alphabets, her best friend Emma is a highly able mathematical student.

'Ollie!' Max turned up in his grey long sleeves and a khaki colour pants stood out among the students which caught Ollie's eyes when he called her name at the busy corridor.

'Ok. What are you hiding Ollie?' Emma asked as they walked closer to each other.

'Hey, why are you here?' 

'Walk you home?' Max said as he smiled at Emma. 'Hello, Max Verstappen.'

'Hi, Emma Arnold.' 

'Since your friend is here, I'll head to the library instead of going home with you then. All the best for tomorrow!' Emma excused herself swiftly, she knew something was up between Ollie and Max, it wasn’t as simple as a childhood friend, but Emma will keep the drilling session for the next study group.

'Got you a bottle of rebina , ribina, rebena?' Max handed Ollie the bottle of drinks.

'Is Rye Bean Na' She pronounced it for him. 'Do you want a school tour? or do you still hate school?' 

'Why not we go get some ice cream?' He saw an ice cream joint nearby while he walked into the school and if things haven’t changed much, ice cream was Ollie's favourite dessert.

'Ice cream please! let's go.' He was right, ice cream was still her favourite.

** Ollie Bear  **

** 1:45 p.m. **

** Are you coming back soon?  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 3:55 p.m. **

** Hello. Would you pick up my call? **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 4:18 p.m. **

** Mum is worried. Reply text and call, please.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 4:39 p.m. **

** I need to leave at 6.30 . Where are you? **

** Maxipoo **

** 4:45 p.m. **

** Ok. **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 4:55 p.m. **

** Ok what. Are you coming? **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 5:08 p.m. **

** MAX EMILIAN VERSTAPPEN SON OF JOHANNES FRANCISCUS. WHERE ARE YOU? **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 5:45 p.m. **

** Are you coming back soon? Dad is about to call the police. **

** Maxipoo **

** 6:13 p.m. **

** Busy. Safe.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 6:29 p.m. **

** Are you coming? I'm waiting for you, another 10 minutes?  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 6:38 p.m. **

** Are you coming?  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 6:40 p.m. **

** You are a piece of shit :)  **

'Dad, let's go. I'm late already.' Ollie was supposed to be there for rehearsal but she managed to skip it since she was the only one who will be playing the piano with no partners. She could just play it without going through the mic fix or the lightning trials.

'You sure you don’t want to wait for Max?' 

'No. Do not mention his name to me right now. I don’t know that liar.' She's disappointed and angry, no one can talk her out of this right now. How can he promised to do something and not turn up, he could be late and all he need to do was just reply to her text message. Hell no, he just decided to not turn up and not reply to everyone's text and call.

'Come on, what's with that face. You are really pretty today. Please smile.'

'No dad! He told me that day that he will be free by afternoon and now he didn’t even bother to tell us that he couldn’t make it.'

'I'm sure he's occupied with things.' 

'Stop finding excuses for him. If he is busy he should have said it earlier. Now I'm going alone, I don’t even want to go anymore.' Tears were welling up at her eyes.

'No sweetie, you need to be there to perform.' 

'No but I don’t want to turn up alone, everyone is going with a partner. It's a bloody prom and I'm walking in alone, like a stupid loser.' Peer pressured might have got an upper of hand.

'Ollie, you've promised to perform so like it or not you got to do it, alright.' Will knew Ollie was being emotional but that was not a valid reason to pull out last minute.

'I just want to go home now! I hate it, I don’t like dressing all up and announce to the world again that I know how to play a stupid piano.'

'Hey young lady, get it together alright. Come on, give yourself another minute before you get down.' Will pulled over and allowed her daughter to sit in for another minute, well they were already late, another minute wouldn’t harm.

'I will pick you up once you are all done, it is okay if you don’t want to stay longer or whatever alright.'

'Thanks, dad.' 

She walked into the school hall without stopping by for any pictures or anyone who called her name, head straight to the backstage and looked for the senior who was the performance director. She had made up her mind, she'll leave immediately once her performance is over. Her performance was the second one on the list, she could leave this burning hell in less than 30 minutes.

_ Should have told dad to wait for me. _

She sat at the backstage. That's it, this is prom, first prom ever. It was a mistake to even call Max that night, she should have just killed the idea when Sebastian and Emma proposed, that would save her all the frustration and disappointment. 

She was so excited last night when she got ready to bed. From that afternoon when she met him after all the years, she knew she no longer sees him as just another childhood friend. She didn’t want to admit it, it could be from all the excitement and adrenaline rush from seeing an old friend, but she might have a crush on him.

She did fantasize, she heard enough about it at school, got curious one of the days so she read up online, will he ask her for a dance, will the people at school recognise him? Will this turned up like the movies? She didn’t ask but she was eager to know what would he turn up with tonight albeit it could be a casual one. 

‘Hey, Ollie. Standby, yours up next.’ One of the helpers came in and got her out from her thoughts. 

‘Right, fuck Max.’ 

She went on stage and played her the pieces that she practised for a million and one times. She’s supposed to swipe him off his feet tonight, show him all these years when he was busy karting, she was improving in whatever she did as well. She did a brilliant job on stage, bow and got down. 

‘I just want you to know that I am very proud of you.’ Will said before he turned off the engine. 

‘Thanks. I keep my promise… unlike someone.’ 

‘He’s inside. I don’t want to interrupt things between you young people, but be decent alright.’ 

‘Nope. I’m tired, I just want to rest early.’ She’s determined to no longer talk to him anymore. She stomped through the staircase, didn’t bother to look for her mum and told her she’s home. 

She couldn’t be bothered about the room next to hers, the door was wide open. She headed straight into hers. 

‘Hey, I’m sorry!’ She threw the pillow at the door, causing a loud thud. The young man who was standing at the other side took a step back. 

‘The was a meeting with some other team principle and is about getting into F3. I’m sorry I didn’t pick up your call.’ He was answered by silence.

‘Come on, hear me out.’

‘Speak to her later, she’ll come out for food.’ Will was standing next to the staircase leaning on the wall, looking at these two young ones. 

‘Uncle Will. I …’ Max tried to explain.

‘It’s the peer pressure that got into her, everyone turned up with a partner tonight.’ Will asked, hands on the young man shoulder as he led him to the kitchen. 

‘What partner? Isn’t it suppose to be a piano performance?’ Max was confused. 

‘Yeah, but is a prom night. Technically speaking her first prom. She kept saying she’s only going because of the piano performance, but well. I think as a young teenage girl, prom is a big deal.’ 

‘She told me it was just a piano performance and asked me whether I want to go.’ 

Will looked at his wife and smile, so their baby girl actually asked a boy to the prom though not asking him to be her prom date formally, but she’s definitely no longer the little girl whom he could carry on his shoulder anymore. 

‘She’ll get out of her room sooner or later, she hasn’t had any solid meal today. Doubt that she ate anything at school.’ Vanessa said. 

‘Ollie said you all were about to call the police.’ 

‘Well, she was so sure that you will be back around the afternoon. Then she panicked when you didn’t answer our call, so we thought there was something wrong.’

‘It was some serious discussion with the team bosses and principals, they are interested in my performance and the whole testing period opportunities and debut. It was a lot going on, so it wasn’t very nice for me to pick up to call.’ 

‘We are not the one who needs to hear the explanation, there’s an angry bird up there waiting to come down for food. If we all were to go back to our room earlier, she’ll get to sneak down and eat sooner.’ Vanessa said as she held the hands of her husband, with a comforting smile. Well, at least they knew who stole their little girl heart. 

Ollie woke up with her stomach growling, she's famished. She only had a bowl of cereal for breakfast and a salad for lunch. She couldn’t recall at which point she fell asleep, was it after the 20th time of replaying Love The Way You Lied on her MP3? 

The electrical clock at her nightstand show 12.39 a.m. and the house was in pin-drop silence. She took a shower and changed into her pyjamas, decided to go down to the kitchen for a PBJ sandwich.

'Hey.' Max who appeared out of nowhere frighten her out of her wits. She jumped and dropped the butter knife onto the floor.

‘Oh my god!' And when she realised it was Max, she gave him a cold look, took the plate of sandwich and her hot chocolate in her hand, wanting to leave the kitchen.

‘You got to listen to me, I am sorry.’ Max followed her. He heard her opening the door despite how soft she was, he was waiting for her. 

‘I knew you’re disappointed, I’m sorry. Please, it was a serious meeting and there were opportunities for me to meet some of the team managers, so I can't leave.’ 

‘I know, I should have excused myself and give you a quick call but I didn’t know that it will be extended that long, I thought the discussion wouldn’t last long.’ 

‘Hey, I didn’t know it was a prom. You said it was just a school performance, you can't get mad at me like that.’ His last phrase made her stop, right in front of her room door, she turned to him.

‘What’s the difference between a school performance or a prom? I thought you promised me to come?’ Her reply caught him wordless. He opened his mouth wanting to say something but she said it first 

‘Yeah, if you were that busy you should have told me so I don’t be a blocking stone for your racing career, you knew I won't do that-’ 

‘Ollie! I knew you are disappointed but you can't say things like that. I never treated you as a blocking stone, it was a serious meeting and I couldn’t excuse myself, that’s all. I apologise and why are you making a big thing out of this?’ 

‘Yeah, just because you apologise I must forgive you? Didn’t know forgiveness was promised with a sorry.’ 

‘I’m not saying that. At least you could have hear me out. I’m sorry and stop saying things like that.’ 

‘Whatever Max. Goodnight’ 

‘Hey! Don’t do this to me!’ He squeezed into her room, hands blocking the door from closing. This was their first fight. He didn’t like how she wasn’t listening to what he said. 

‘What the hell do you want Max.’ 

‘Please, you knew I don’t like arguments. You knew I don’t like things like this, I don’t want to argue with you over petty little things.’

‘This is petty? Really? Then what is not petty?’ 

‘I know prom is a big deal for you, same as the meeting with the teams today for me. Why can't you be happy for me for once?’ 

‘I’m sorry! I’m sorry for texting and calling today, disturbing your perfect day and your wonderful meeting with people who could change your life. I’m sorry okay, Max Emilian Verstappen!’ Tears welled from deep inside and coursed down her cheeks, flowed faster than her heartbeat. 

‘Ollie… You know I don’t mean that.’ Max was lost. He didn’t know that she would cry.

‘Get out.’ Her eyes shutter tight while her hand pointed at the door, asking him to leave. The floodgates of emotions were opened and tears gushed down. 

‘We’ll talk tomorrow alright. Goodnight.’ He sighed, dragged his feet and left the room like a defeated lion. 

She flipped onto the bed, cried while she munched down her sandwich, looked exactly like all the cliché teen movies. It’s complicated, teenagers are complicated. She had no idea why she was this disappointed with him, maybe she had put on high hopes that tonight would be memorable, new memories of fun and laughter after all these years. 

‘Sweetie, wake up.’ Vanessa knocked on the door and walked into her daughter’s room.

‘Hmmm.’ She tossed to the other side of the bed, hugging her bolsters like a koala. 

‘Max is leaving, come on get up and say goodbye.’

‘What?’ She sprung up from bed, he wasn’t supposed to leave until the day after tomorrow. 

‘Yeah, Uncle Jos wants him to be back by today.’ Jos found out that his son wasn’t training when he was busy, he was furious when he found out Max was somewhere else having a little vacation when he didn’t keep his eyes on him.

‘Hey, the trip got cut short, I’m leaving to the airport.’ He stood next to Vanessa, looking at his friend who was still at the bed with her puffy eyes.

‘You could tell him you’ll be back soon.’ Ollie said, both hands raised on the air, couldn’t brain the entire situation. 

‘Nah, it’s okay. I’ll see you soon, goodbye.’ He turned away with a one-sided smile. He was disappointed, Jos called early in the morning and yelled at him, if he doesn’t turn up at home by the next flight he’ll destroy his chassis and it wasn’t even 9 am. 

They didn’t talk about the prom, no explanation and forgiveness. He hopped onto the taxi that was waiting for him at the door and waved at the Brown family. She stood at the door didn’t want to join her parents at the gate, she didn’t wave back. 

That’s the end of his holiday.

Little did both youngsters knew, the disrupted vacation was the only one that they had. Did Ollie regret she didn’t make it clear with Max when he left? Only the moonlight knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparks - James Bay 
> 
> We could be making sparks  
> But we don't ignite, don't ignite  
> We could be making sparks  
> But we need to fight, need to fight
> 
> Is a long chapter, too long for 1 too short to be 2. I hope the length is alright for you all. No promise when is the next chapter, hopefully another 2 weeks. 
> 
> Comments ? Kudos? Follow me on Twitter for more updates @/Lemonde_Y   
> Thank you.


	3. I Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's ten more hours of life I missed  
> But I don't even need them back because I found you

** Fall 2015 **

'Hello, mum! Where's dad?' You sat in front of the laptop, at your study desk with a pencil holding your long wavy hair in a messy bun. Your mum sat in the living room, it was dark at her place.

2 years ago, your father was transferred to a firm in Singapore. It wasn’t a perfect time for relocation discussions as you had just got enrolled into an acceleration program for high school students, the program allowed you to complete high school earlier than your peers given that you were academically talented. That decision subsequently resulted in your dad went alone to Singapore while you and your mum flew to visit him whenever there is an opportunity.

When you got enrolled in college this year, your mum packed her bags faster than Max who can't wait to leave school, she can't wait to reunite with her husband, your father. 

They have been loving ever since you could remember anything, they gave you the very best but also learned to let go of their hands as you grow. From guardians, your parents became your best friend and took a secondary role in your life as you mature. Unlike all your friends, your parents have no problem with you dating someone during school days, they were there for you when Justin, your first boyfriend broke your heart.

Speaking of boys, it reminded you of your childhood friend. Both of you got busier and busier throughout the years. You can't remember at which exact point both of you stop texting each other, no longer sending birthday texts right at midnight, no more checking up on each other. When phone calls and text messages are free, both of you stopped investing the dime for the friendship.

After that unofficial prom which he didn’t show up, there were few other boys came into your life as your partner and close friends. That being said, you weren’t actively looking for someone, or no longer enjoy looking forward to the formal occasions anymore, it could be simply termed as preference.

Party, alcohol, dressing up like a peacock so you take a million pictures was not what you enjoyed. You rather stay in with your pullover and sweatpants, watch a helplessly romantic romcom, bake with your mother or have a short getaway with your parents. 

'Dad went down to collect the mail. How's school?' 

'Bad. Was it the ultimate goal of these professors to overload me with papers and reading materials?'

'You’ve just barely started, just do your very best. Though I know you'll probably stay up and finish all your work before the next class.'

'Will and Vanessa did not raise a quitter, remember that alright ma.'

'So any plans for your birthday?' Your mum asked. 

'No. I don’t think I want any special treatment on the day that I was born to suffer here in this world.'

'Are you reading the Buddhist philosophical books again?' your mum chuckled at your statement.

'Well, if Chris Evans is doing it, I should too.' 

'Darling, maybe you should start going out and date someone, enjoy the best of your college life.'

'Mum, stop making it weird.' Which mother urged their 18-year-old to go on dates when she just got into college. 

'It's true. After that little puppy love of yours, we don’t see you bringing someone special home anymore. Well, we are aware that you do go out with your friends, but maybe you should date someone. Look at you, I'm sure you look above average.' 

'Smart brain scares the boys away.' It was the case before you got into the acceleration program, boys were more interested in your homework than you, they prefer to hang out with you instead of seeing you romantically. 

'I don’t remember Max was afraid of you when you were younger.'

'You still speak to Aunty Sophie?' 

'Yeah, we called once a while whenever we are free. Nowadays with all these instant texts and cameras, it is easier.' Yes, but also no.

'That’s great. So how is Max doing?’ Since she brought up the topic. 

‘You can always drop him a text. There’s no need for hearsay here.’ 

‘Oh come on mum. We jus—’ The conversation with your mum got interrupted by a text message 

** Darren Taylor **

** 12.30p.m. **

** Fancy for a lunch together?  **

** Ollie  **

** 12.30p.m. **

** What you have in mind?  **

‘Excuse mum, I might need to get ready for an impromptu lunch date.’ You flashed your phone screen at the camera 

‘Who is this lucky guy?’ 

‘It’s not what you think it is, but he is a senior from the class.’ 

‘That’s great! Have fun. Drop your dad a text, he’s been really busy recently.’ 

** Darren Taylor **

** 12.31p.m. **

** We’ll decide later. I’ll pick you up in 10 minutes. **

** Ollie **

** 12.32p.m. **

** Alright. **

‘Will do, love you mum.’ 

‘Love you, baby.’

You put on a white tank top and a pair of jeans, removed the pencil from your hair and replaced it with a hair tie for a messy bun. You freshen up a little and put on some light makeup just in case he would want to eat at somewhere slightly proper than the sandwich shop nearby.

‘Hey pretty!’ 

‘You don’t look too bad yourself.’ Darren wore the same colour scheme as you, white top with a pair of jeans. He decided to drove to a food market downtown, explore something other what's available nearby.

‘Hmmm, take a sip of this.’ Darren’s hand were occupied with snacks, you fed him the straws while he tried to squat down a little, so you could reach him easier. You laughed at his body postures, trying to reach towards the straws as you pull further away from.

‘You had fun, didn’t you! Huh, Olivia Melissa Brown!’ 

‘Ollie?’ While you were still trying to catch your breath from the hysterical laughter, you heard someone calling out your name and you turned as a reflex action. 

‘Ollie.’ A tall guy with a cap walked closer towards you. It took you a solid second to have a good look as tears from the good laugh had blurred your vision. 

‘Max!’ It wasn’t difficult to recognise him, he still looked the same, just taller and bigger. 

‘Hi.’ A dark blonde girl stood next to him, smiling at you half-heartedly. 

‘This is Ashley, my girlfriend. Ashley, meet Ollie.’ You could felt Darren’s hand on your shoulder as Max introduced you to his girlfriend. 

‘Nice to meet you. This is Darren-‘ 

‘Ollie’s boyfriend.’ Darren reached out his hands to Max and Ashley. His reply caught you off guard and nudge him at his waist, but it didn’t bother him. Later during the ride home, you understood from Darren why did he claim to be your boyfriend. Darren thought Max was one of your ex-boyfriends and didn’t want you to look like a loser when he showed up with a new girl.

‘My mum just spoke to me about Aunty Sophie today, I heard that she’s doing very well.’ You said. 

‘Yeah, she’s now staying with Victoria. So how are you?’ 

‘I’m good. Just started college about a month.’ 

‘Where and what?’ Max asked. 

‘Law, at LSE.’

‘Like father like daughter.’ 

‘Yeah, but I don’t think I’ll practice.’ You replied. Enough of yourself you decided to ask him why was he here. ‘So you’re here for a holiday?’ 

‘Yes and no, some worked to do around. But yes, is a no race weekend this week… Oh, I’m driving for one of the Italian teams in F1.’ 

‘Right.’ So he is still racing, must be a big deal for him to be able to get into some F1 programs now. 

‘Oh, so what’s your number?’ He asked. Both of you exchange phone number, it was at that point while you were reciting the numbers, you saw at the edge of your eyes his girlfriend pulled the edge of Max’s sweater. 

‘I figure I shouldn’t bother you too much. Darren and I had some food over there, you care to join?’ You said as his girlfriend seemed to be a little impatience, tapping on her foot as both of you spoke. 

‘It’s okay. Ashley and I are about to leave, oh the muffins from that stall are amazing.’ 

‘Yeah? We will check it out.’

You both bid farewell, the stars of the universe must have aligned somehow that you could bump into him again after all these years, you were just talking to your mother about him hours ago and now you met him in person. 

You realised the memories between the both of you had turned vague, on the way back you were trying to recall the fun times that both of you shared with Max but there’s nothing much left, the academic has occupied every brain cells of yours. 

‘I hope you had fun today.’ Darren dropped you off back at your home. 

‘I do, thanks for taking me out for lunch. Otherwise, I would have resorted to Chinese takeouts again. 

‘Pleasures is mine. Hey Ollie, you can always call me if you want a meal buddy alright. I only live a few blocks away.’ 

‘Thanks, Darren. I’ll see you around? In campus?’ 

‘Goodbye. Ollie’

You got down the car, waved Darren goodbye before you got back into the house. 

***

‘Coming!’ Someone’s at the door when you came out from the shower, buzzing on the doorbell. The neighbours around have been sweet, they do drop by food for you since you’ve been living alone. 

You couldn’t see who it was, it’s dark outside and you didn’t have your glasses on. Trusting in the safety of the neighbourhood, you’ll just scream if it’s a bad guy. 

‘I was just trying my luck.’ Great god, it was Max. 

‘Hey! Come on in.’ 

‘I thought you would have moved or something, just trying my luck.’ He said.

‘Would you mind give me 10 minutes?’ Your hair was still dripping wet, you had nothing on the inside, just an oversize T-shirt on top, which was inappropriate to meet anyone. 

Max sat alone in the living room, scrolling on his phones while you were blow-drying your hair, put on your T-shirt and pair of cotton pants. 

‘Can I get you any drinks?’ You came down from the stairs, head straight towards the kitchen. 

‘Anything.’ He answered. You walked out handing him a bottle of beer while you help yourself to a glass of juice. He looked at you, looked at the bottle of juice and then smiled apologetically. 

‘Will juice be good for you?’ 

‘Yeah, better.’ 

‘Sorry, I thought you don’t mind a can of beer.’ You came back out with a glass of juice for him. 

‘Spending your Saturday night alone? Where're your parents?’ He asked, looking around the house. Over the years mum has made some changes, there was furniture replaced and some redecoration. 

‘Dad and mum at Singapore.’ 

‘Holiday?’ 

‘No no. Dad got stationed there for work, so mum went there with him and the lovely couple abandoned their only daughter here.’ 

‘Your boyfriend doesn’t come around?’ He asked, confused that you had to live alone. 

‘You mean Darren? He was just joking today.’ You explained.

‘Great.’ Well, the crickets were no longer buzzing, summer must-have ended. 

‘I just thought it would be nice to drop by and say hello. It was nice to meet you today.’ You knew his upper lips were always thin, just realised that it got much thinner whenever he tried to pressed them together for a smile.

‘Yeah, such a small world.’ 

‘Did you try out the chocolate muffin?’ 

‘No. We overestimated ourselves, I was bloated when we finished what we bought.’ 

‘Right. It’s good, maybe we should visit their actual shop someday.’ 

‘Yeah. So how’s the F1 thing and all? I’m sorry, I’ve not been following the sports news.’ 

‘Oh, I’m now driving for a red bull junior team, just started this season.’ 

‘So you have races now and then?’ 

‘Yeah. I just got back from the Italian Grand Prix. Speaking of which, do you want to follow me to the Singapore Grand Prix so you could get to meet your parents as well?’ 

‘When is it?’ 

‘Next week.’ 

‘Oh, Max I don’t think we could do that.’ 

‘No no, just over the weekend. You didn’t lie when you said when you didn’t follow sports news, Grand Prix happened on Saturday and Sunday.’ He chuckled. 

‘Look, just come and I’ll get the flights and all sort out for you.’ The idea of having you sees him in his race mode suddenly excited him. 

‘I’ll check on my schedule and get back to you.’ 

‘Check it right now, go get your laptop or whatever, make the phone calls.’ He knew if he doesn’t lock your schedule down, you wouldn’t come. Over the years, you never visit him at the circuit, probably because both of you weren’t the one who make the calls back then. Now realising that he is in the position to make certain request and arrangement, he could have made this work.

You knew your schedule would be possible for you to have a short trip, sneaked out over the weekend probably skip a class or two would be fine. As long as you completed all your readings, after all, it's only the start of the semester. 

That surprised visit by Max wasn’t as awkward as you thought it would be. That night after he left you were ready for bed and thought to yourself, you couldn’t believe your old friend just decided to travel for more than an hour to your house from where he stayed without any confirmation or heads up. Well, that effort to reconnect means a lot, perhaps getting to know him maybe all over again would be a brilliant idea. 

***

**SINGAPORE**

** Max Verstappen  **

** 3.32p.m. **

** It’s HOT AF here. Pack light, pack summer. See you!  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 10.51p.m. **

** Thanks for the weather update but that’s too late cause I’m already in the airport. **

** Max Verstappen **

** 3.52p.m. **

** Safe flight! Drop me a text once you reached and we will make arrangement from there.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 10.53p.m. **

** Sure. You got my itinerary already.  **

‘Oi Max, we are already on the way back to the hotel, there is no need to text Ashley.’ Carlos teased Max, who couldn’t hide his emotions while texting Ollie. 

‘What?’ 

‘Stop grinning while you text Ashley.’ 

‘It’s not Ashley. Just a friend.’ 

‘Which friend and what pictures she sent that you’ll make you so happy?’ Carlos smirked.

‘Shut up Carlos! It’s not that, just a childhood friend visiting me this weekend at the paddock.’ 

‘We’re on a pretty tight schedule here, you think you have time to show them around? Don’t forget Ashley wouldn’t leave you alone.’

‘I’ve tried my best to get Ashley into some shopping and spa schedule, then sneaked out when she's asleep to the airport to peak her up. I’m just really excited to meet her. The last time she came to my competition, she cried and her father had to leave early because she didn’t like how loud everything was.’ Max had a plan.

‘Not a fan of what we do?’ Carlos’ eyebrow was raised when Max said her. Such a brave man inviting another lady to the paddock when his girlfriend is the extremely jealous type. 

‘Never a fan. I’ll have to get her the headphones if I want her to stay throughout the race.’ He’s ready to make sure Ollie and her parents had the best F1 experience. 

‘She’s the piano and ballet type, library, books, exams.’ Max tried to describe Ollie to Carlos. You can't say she’s quiet because she’s not, was she chatty, not really but she could always hold a conversation longer with her thoughts and reply. She’s not mischievous but definitely fun to hang out with, someone that you could never resist. 

'Mate, I think you're about to have one of the best weekends ever, maybe an eventful one.' The Spaniard said to his teammate.

** Ollie Bear  **

** 6.13a.m. **

** I've just landed and I need to sleep so badly.  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 6.15a.m. **

** I'm at pick up gate 2, look out for the black MVP.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 6.19a.m. **

** Hold on… Don't you have a race this evening?  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 6.20a.m. **

** Yes, so you get out right now, and we could still catch a few hours nap or something before they need me at the circuit. **

'Okay, this is an efficient airport.' Ollie found Max standing right next to the car with his cap. The airport was quiet, it was easy to spot him.

'Ollie! So happy you came.' He was thrilled when he met you in person, finally, after all these years you will be seeing him in action. He didn’t think twice before grabbing you in for a hug.

'Hey, thanks for picking me up.' You didn’t push him away and wrapped your hands around his neck.

You hopped on to the car with Max, the driver started driving. The city was quiet and the moving night view outside of the window hypnotised you, you felt asleep.

'Ollie, wake up.' You blinked your eyes, blinked it again, put your hands over your face as you took a deep breath.

'Come on, got you a room take a shower and rest alright.' Max said, helping you with your cardigan and bag.

'No no, I'm going to my parents' place. I don’t need a room.' You've shared Max the address before, took you by surprised that he dropped you off at the hotel.

'Yeah, your parents' place is another 20 minutes' drive from here.' Max replied. You were too tired to negotiate with him and make the arrangement to your parent's place, probably too sleepy to even check your phone and communicate with the driver for the address. 

You gave in and got down from the car, followed Max who already walked ahead of you with your luggage into the hotel lobby.

'This is the room card, text me when you have enough sleep.' He shoved you into the room as you were literally sleepwalking your way up to the hotel room, thanks to screaming baby a few roles behind you, you didn't catch more than 30 minutes sleep in the plane and missed out the fact that this little getaway involved jetlag and about 14 hours of non-stop flight.

You took a quick shower and passed out on bed immediately in the bathrobe until the constant loud knock and the bell buzzing woke you up. You opened your eyes, but couldn’t process a thing, you feet automatically carried you to the door and answered it. 

'Jesus Christ Ollie, would you turn on your fucking phone.' It was Max, again.

'Sorry.' You took a few deep breaths and let him in, while you walked to the table for your phone. 29 voice mail notification, missed calls, text messages from Max, from an unknown number and your parents. Oh, the phone was in DND mode. The second piece of information that you processed was it was almost 11 a.m.

Max was sitting at the sofa, looking at you as you tried to recall what was the needed information to process and how you stood still taking a long time to just read the time on your phone because you were so confused as your body was still in the deep sleep mode but the time told you otherwise.

'Hey sleepyhead, go wash up, your senses will come back to you once you step out from the shower.' You looked at him, took about 3 seconds to process what he said and agreed to it. You headed straight to the bathroom.

'Good morning Max.' He was right, the shower did help. You came out from the bathroom seeing him still sitting on the sofa with his phone, wasn't in a hurry. 

'Good late morning Ollie. Hurry up because I'm starving.' You turned back into the bathroom with your clothes this time around, changed and put on your make up, brushed your hair while you called your parents.

Your parents thought they got the flight details wronged as they couldn’t reach you but you explained to them that you had arrived and you were at the hotel instead of their apartment. Your father had a dinner meeting tonight and they couldn’t meet you at the circuit for the qualifying race tonight, 

'Okay, so what now.' Let's kickstart the day. 

'Right! Let's go and eat downstairs.' Singapore is famous for street food but you don’t feel adventurous because of the short staying period and considering Max who will be racing tonight, let's eat something that doesn’t give the body another wave of shock. Both of you went down to the hotel lobby for a proper meal. 

'Do you want to hang around at the city and just get a taxi to the circuit later? or you would want to follow me there now?' Max said as he sat down.

'Can we talked about this after they serve me my coffee? I'm sorry.' Your brain was running on low fuel, definitely couldn’t process anything complicated. He laughed, a hearty one.

'When did you have caffeine reliance? Aren't you too young for this?' The last time when they were still speaking to each other, the only addiction Ollie had was chocolates. 

‘Last winter? But it’s a good thing, better than your red bull.’ You replied. 

Both of you sitting down and talking so casually as if those years of not speaking didn’t exist and you could just pick up the friendship from where it was left. Just talking about what you have been doing, what he had been doing, sharing every single piece of unnecessary information with one another, things and topics that popped up in your mind. 

‘So what’s the verdict?’ He asked after, knowing that your mental faculties were back on functioning, you actually understood what he’s asking without the context. 

‘I think I’ll follow you to the circuit.’ Well, you’ve covered most of the tourist spot in Singapore over the years, one of the few places that you’ve not visited was actually the Marina Bay Street Circuit. 

Just spending a few hours with him and you realised that he’s not a big shoot but the number of privileges he enjoyed as an F1 driver, had a meal and just walked away without the need to pay, all he need to do was to inform the counter to bill it to the room and the team will settle the bill, he got a car with driver standby to fetch him around as well.

On the way to the circuit, you did a quick google, searching ‘Max Verstappen’ and 

**HOLY SHIT**

This young man right next to you was the record holder for the youngest driver to compete in Formula One and the youngest point scoring driver in Formula One. This piece of information hit harder when the car reached the circuit and he winded down the window. You saw how fans around cheered his name, how people asking for his signature. For a given second, you couldn’t figure out what was strange, the fact that someone wants your childhood friend’s signature or your childhood friend is now a rising start in motorsport and could only go bigger in time. 

‘Hey hey, stop using your phone when you are walking.’ Max said as you were about to bump into someone.

‘Fuck, Max why didn’t you tell me that you were famous?’ You found his Instagram account while googling and showed him, that’s a lot of digits. 

‘Well, and you didn’t follow me.’ He pressed the follow button for you on his Instagram account. ‘Also, did your parents know you swear?’ You looked at him, while he kept his eyes on you as he walked straight. 

‘What? Are you starstruck? Do you want a selfie or a signature? Where do you want me to sign on? Your passport?’ He kept his hands on the strap of his backpack, mischief lurking in his eyes and lips. 

It must be the tropical rainforest climate, with the sun above us blazing like a celestial fireball high up in the sky, casting a spell on everyone and leave no room for the downhearted. 

Max smiled was wide and open, showing his upper teeth, it was just like one of those days where both of you walked home from school, nothing had changed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, after about a month of not posting.   
> Hopefully you all enjoyed this one too, next post would definitely be in 2021.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 🥳


	4. Best Fake Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hesitation now, she gets up and walks.  
> She thinks of all the pain and pride that it cost.

** QUALIFYING RACE **

‘Ola! Nice to meet you.’ Max lead you into the hospitality and you were greeted by a very good looking young man, much tanner than Max’s pale skin. His features are beautiful, the eyes, nose and prominent cheekbones, the nicely groomed stubble.

‘Hi, good afternoon, my fair lady.’ You stood there looking at Max and back to the model looking man, hoping Max would introduce you to this gentleman with a sweet bright smile. 

‘Carlos, another driver from our team.’ Max rolled his eyes as he introduced you to the gentleman. So he wasn’t a male model but he should have been one.

‘This is Ollie, my friend.’ You shook his hand following Max's statement. 

Max got one of his colleague to show you around as he had proceeded on with getting ready for his race preparation. You went on a short tour around and settled down at the cafeteria while watching the preparation shown on the enormous television. 

‘Hey, are you Ollie?’ 

‘Yeah. Hi.’ The gentleman who came to you was Jake, he’s Max fitness trainer. He came to asked you would you like to watch the race down at the garage with the rest of the team. 

Max knew this was your first time watching qualifying, he kept the promise he made to himself at the back of his mind, to ensure that you had a pleasant experience here at the paddock. He knew it will be confusing for you to understand why cars are going out and coming back in, and go out again, what does the S1 S2 S3 on the screen meant and all the other information. Before he hopped into the car, he got Jake to take care of you.

Subconsciously, he did everything he could so that you will come back again for the next race, and hopefully all the other race that he will be participating in. It's an unexplainable feeling, maybe pressure. Something ticklish, like a rush of adrenaline that's bothering him, he could brush it off but every second closer to having you witnessing him living his dream, his heart leaps in excitement and a tinge bit of ... something, something else. 

‘Is it okay for me to be there? I don’t want to cause any inconveniences.’ There might be protocols and actions, the garage sounded like an action-packed place, you wouldn’t want to be blocking people’s movement. 

‘It’s fine, let’s see if you don’t enjoy it you can always come back here after Q1.’ 

‘Sure.’ You followed him to the garage, you stood at a corner. Max was speaking to a few people in his car, pending for clearance to exit the garage. 

‘This is for you.’ Jake passed you a pair of noise-cancelling headphones. 

‘How are you suppose to explain the race to me if I put on these headphones?’ You asked Jake and both of you looked at each other for a second before he broke into laughter first. 

‘Okay, I’ll put it on and I’ll get them off if I have any questions alright.’ You laughed, they, as in Max and Jake were kind and you shouldn’t make life miserable for them. Jake roughly explained how a qualifying race works for you and why is it important to start at a good position. 

He saw you from the mirror, waved at you and you knew you caught his attention, you smiled back and mouthed ‘all the best.’ 

‘Ashley never love to watch the race.’ Jake said, he told you that Ashley normally would just skip the Friday free practice and stay somewhere else for the qualifying and the race. 

Right, Ashley the impatience girlfriend. You didn’t hear from Max about her since you landed, well without her insight, you've got her out of mind too, almost forget about her existence. 

‘Yeah, this is my first time too, might not enjoy it as well.’ You were being honest to Jake, as the engine is just too loud. When he was revving up the engine and got off the garage, this place turns into the best torture hell for people with hangovers. 

By Q2 and Q3 you practically understood the numbers on the screen and some general stuff. You felt the excitement and the adrenaline rushed during Q3 when Max put on an amazing lap with good pace, the VER line suddenly slotted itself to the mid of the Top 10 ranking.

He ended by the 8th position, and you picked up the lingo, it was P8. 

‘I’ll go inform Ashley the race is over.’ Jake said. 

Ashley was actually in the driver’s room. When you laid eyes on her as she came into the garage, you’re surprised that for a girl who didn’t enjoy watching the race was all dressed up for the event. You smiled at her as she met you by the eyes but didn’t bother to smile back. 

The moment Max’s car was pulled back into the garage, Ashley stepped forward with a water bottle. Jake got the towels in his hands and it seems like they were frozen. 

She handed him the water bottle and no one thought that’s inappropriate. Well, you can’t bring your girlfriend to a law firm to carry files for you. It was strange for you that what Ashley was doing acceptable here. On a side note, it was none of your business and you went back to the cafeteria. 

‘Hey!’ Carlos came to you in his racing suit at the cafeteria. 'You want to hang out with us for dinner?' Carlos invited, tapping the top of the table lightly with his fingers.

'Oh no. I am going to my parents' place.' There's another day tomorrow, but you felt like you had a lot to processed for today. Honestly, home is far away but thank god dad and mum is near.

'You sure? Is just a dinner, you'll have to eat too right?' 

'I'm not really hungry.' The weather was hot and humid, even in the air-conditioned room.

'Come on, just join us for a dinner and we get a car to sent you wherever you want to go.'

'Well, if you insist. Thank you for inviting me. I'll just hang around here, let me know when should I leave alright.'

'No no, come down now.' 

'Oh okay.' You took your bag and follow Carlos down. 

'Ollie! How was it, did you enjoy it?' Max saw you when you walked down with Carlos, his hands were wrapped at Ashely's back and Ashley was busy on her phone, still didn’t bother to say hi though you couldn’t care less about her.

'Yeah, great job you did there.' In all honesty. 

'She'll join us for dinner, so let's go. Chop chop!' Carlos told the couple, and right after that statement Ashely finally bet her eyes on you the first time, with hostility. You did nothing to deserve being ogled like that, and that sparked a flame of anger in you. You raised your brow at her with your head titled slightly.

'Ok, come on.' Carlos placed his hands on your shoulders gently and walked away with you, did the right thing to cease the fire before an explosion occurred.

'I don’t understand why is she so rude.' You grumbled with Carlos.

'You might want to stay closer to me when Ashely is around.'

Hey Mister, are you trying to flirt with me?' You turned to him with a smirk. You knew what he meant but couldn’t help to jab him there.

'Oh! Only if you allow me to, cute little one.' 

'I'm not little!' You punched him softly at his shoulder. 

'How old are you again?' He asked.

'Same age with Max…' 

'Yeah, that would mean in some country you are not even allowed to drink a can of beer because you are considered underage alright.'

'Right but I'm old enough to eat dinner with a stranger that I've just met today without my guardians.' 

'Do you have a comeback for everything I say?' 

'Yes, unless you say something in Spanish.' 

Dinner was fun with the Torro Rosso team. Well, the fun element was contributed by both the driver, especially Carlos. He was such an amiable and witty person. He kept you accompanied throughout the entire dinner session, introducing you to the people sitting nearby and whispering into your ears humorous remarks about other patrons. By the end of the dinner, both of you already had inside jokes. Max didn't walk over to where you were sitting, nonetheless, you were too occupied to give a tinker's damn.

'I got to go before I got abs from laughing.' You took your bag and bid goodbye to your new friend.

'I'll walk you to the car.' Carlos volunteered himself. 'I'll see you tomorrow?' He asked.

'Yeah. Thank you for being such a kind friend tonight.' You gave him a soft smile, appreciating his effort of making the dinner a pleasing experience.

The car dropped you off at the hotel for you to pick up your luggage before sending you to your parents' apartment. 

Was it 3 months since you last met your parents? How time just flew by and this man who first loved you had visible strands of grey hair, but that isn't affecting how charming he is. ‘Daddy!’ You ran and hugged him tightly. 

No matter how old you are, your father has always treated you with the same affectionate and love, he kept his promise, you are always the daddy's girl. He got the freezer stocked up with your favourite local brand ice cream, while your mum got the guest bedroom ready with new bed sheets and pillow cover. 

Maybe home now had shifted to Singapore because of them, and what you had in London was merely just a house.

** Max Verstappen  **

** 10.26p.m. **

** Glad you had fun.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 10.28p.m. **

** Yeah, thanks for inviting.  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 10.28p.m. **

** I meant the dinner  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 10.28p.m. **

** Oh! thanks for ignoring my existence.  **

** Max Verstappen **

** 10.29p.m. **

** Ollie … See you tomorrow. Anyway, still glad you came. **

** Max Verstappen **

** 10.32p.m. **

** Send my regards to your parents.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 10.39p.m. **

** Just did! They wish you all the best for tomorrow.  **

‘So how was your day with Max?’ Mum asked while going through her nighttime skincare routine.

‘I am surprised that he actually did so well. Well, not that I had much memory left about our younger days, it felt like he is still the same Max, but there again I had this voice keeps reminding me that he is no longer the same as well.’ You had this thought replayed in your mind throughout the day.

‘Well, then get to know the version of him now and befriends all over again. Not many people got a chance to meet their childhood friend again’ Word, mum. Wise words. 

** RACE DAY **

Sunday morning with your parents was a bliss, waking up to familiar coffee brewing smell and hearing the news from the TV. You got up and joined your parents for a light breakfast. It’s good to be with them in the same space, so good. 

You reluctantly got up from the sofa and got ready for the day, time is ticking. Lucky you, you had a dark blue cropped top with you, learning that this is the closest colour you have with Max’s team colour, you put it on with a pair of white ripped jeans. 

Dad drove you and mum to one of the hilltops for a late lunch before dropping you off at the circuit. Your mum told you that your father had always mentioned how you would fall in love with this place and how eager he was to bring you here after their visit. Your father knew you too well, it was a spot on and you love the atmosphere and the food.

‘I can’t believe we are still sending you to meet boys at this age.’ You dad said. 

‘Still?’ You asked.

‘No. I thought you would sneak out at the middle of the night from the balcony or something.’ The old man had humour. 

‘Dad stop watching romcom with mum please.’ Is it even normal to parent your parents? As you grew older you appreciate the relationships with your parents, the ability to talk and share a laugh, the open communication, the love and security in the family meant the world to you. 

** Max Verstappen  **

** 4.20p.m. **

** Otw?  **

** Ollie Bear **

** 4.21p.m. **

** I’m a little lost.  **

‘Lost girl, where are you?’ He called you immediately. You described your surrounding and read the signs around to him. 

‘Stand there. Don’t move because I’m getting lost with your description as well.’ You laughed, well you can't be good at everything, numbers and directions are something that you decided is not of utmost importance in your life. You hang up and found a spot that could help you spot him easily, and you prayed that he found you as soon as possible, the scorching sun was unforgiving. 

‘Ollie.’ He found you, but the moment when he called your name, he also attracted the attention of the fans around. Within seconds he was surrounded by a few of them asking for selfies and signatures. After a few of it, he politely declined and walked away with you before it was too late.

‘Where’s your girlfriend?’ You asked him. 

‘Is this how you say thank you?’ He replied. 

‘Well, I don’t want to be eyeballed.’ You shrugged your shoulders. 

‘Oh come on Ollie, she didn’t mean it. I’ve told her to be nice to you.

‘Oh really? That’s very kind of you. Didn’t knew that you need to tell a grown-up to be nice to someone else.’ 

‘Well, I believe you need to be told to be less friendly to my colleague.’ 

‘You mean Carlos?’ You looked at him ridiculously. 

‘Yeah, he was flirting with you the entire night.’ 

‘He was just trying to make me feel comfortable, stepping into your role as a good host.’ 

‘Nah, that’s bullshit in Spanish. I’ll be watching you today alright.’ He said as both of you stepped into to the energy station and got called away by someone else, you made your way to the cafeteria, said hi to Jake and Carlos on the way there but everyone was busy. 

You also happened to spot Max’s father, Jos at the pit lane further away from you, speaking to some guys in the Torro Rosso uniform. He didn’t notice your presence, which was a prayer answered for you. It’s going to be awkward with him, especially the last piece of memory you had about him was he left Max at the circuit purposely and drove away alone. That’s not what a responsible father would do just because his son didn’t manage to win a stupid race. 

The race will not be starting until 8 p.m. You did some reading on your iPad with a bottle of ice-cold lemonade to kill some time until Carlos and his trainer joined you at the table.

'Don't just stay here, go out and take a walk. Would you want me to show you around?' Carlos suggested.

'Is it okay with you?' You wanted to walk around, but you don’t know much about F1 racing despite all the googling. You didn’t want to cause any inconvenience for Max as you knew you'll probably be lost somewhere again or do something inappropriate accidentally, ending up breaking any conventions or rules.

'Yeah. I still have about an hour, just put your things in my room maybe.' Such a gentleman.

'What the fuck Ollie?' Carlos decided to visit the washroom while he directed you to his room. You went in and put your things at a corner, and the moment you step out from Carlos room, Max got out from his, which was opposite of Carlos.

'I didn’t know that's how you say hi.' The vulgarity was uncalled for.

'Yeah, and I didn’t know being friendly means allowing him to get under your pants.' He spoke loudly, attracting the attention of Ashley. S he came out from his driver's room with a smirk on her face.

'What the hell are you talking about?' You increased your volume and answered back. Tears welled up in your eyes as you heard his remarks, there was no reason why he was talking to you like that, putting you down in front of people. 

Is that how he thought of you now?

'Hey, what's going on here.' Carlos stepped out from the washroom and was attracted by the commotion, he tried to get hold of you who was stomping away while you shrugged off his hands forcefully.

'Nothing is going on.' Max lashed out at him. 

'Why did you spoke to her like that? She's just putting her things here and I'll show her around' Carlos asked, he was confused.

'Right, stop hitting on her will you?'

'For fuck sake Max. I'm not.'

'Really? Did I read the wrong signals that you were sending to her?'

'I'm just trying to show her around, she's a nice girl. I am not hitting on her, and even if I am, that doesn’t warrant how you spoke to her.' Carlos replied and walked away.

‘Get out.’ Max turned back into his room and yelled at Ashley who was following him. 

'Why are you getting so worked out about this bitch?' Ashely asked as Max pointed at the room's door while kicking the couch that before him before seating on it, resting his back with his hand rubbing on his neck with his eyes closed.

'Don’t you dare speak of her like that.' Max yelled at Ashley.

‘What the hell is this Max! Lashing out at me because of that bitch fucking with your friend? Or are you mad because you want her to fuck you?’ Ashley’s reaction was adding gasoline on Max’s rage. 

‘Cut that bullshit, Ashley.’ Max was already regretting his action. He knew he was at fault, he knew he was wrong the moment he saw Carlos walking towards them in another direction. He let anger took hold of him, he felt the need to say something, an urge to retaliate when he saw Ollie came out from Carlos’ room. 

‘I knew this bitch wasn’t right the moment I laid eyes on her. There's no need to lie to me because I knew you were with her today. Max, are you shagging her behind my back?’

‘Yeah, so will you get the fuck out now so I could reminisce about it?’ Max handed Ashley her handbag, wanting her to leave him alone.

‘You’ll regret this Max.’ She grabbed her bag and walked out.

While the yelling and shouting were ongoing, Carlos found the victim of missile misfire walking with her shoulder sloughing and head kept low, obviously wasting your entrance ticket because that’s Daniel Ricciardo passing by on your left and you didn’t ask for a picture.

‘Hello, little girl.’ Carlos walked up to you. 

‘What.’ You didn’t cry, just pissed off. The rosy pink shades on your nose and cheeks were proved of the emotions. 

‘You booked a Marina Bay Street Circuit 1-to-1 tour on Tripadvisor? I’m your tour guide Mr Carlos Sainz and let’s start our session alright.’ There he goes, definitely your favourite driver for today’s race because of his sense of humour. 

Carlos walked you along the pit lanes, explained the surrounding, showed you which garage was for which team, who are the drivers, how’s the current standing like. It was a Formula One for Dummies, explaining the difference between tyres, what are some of the common phrase that you’ll hear on the commentary later.

‘Twas a fun session!’ You said, walking back to the energy station with him with an ice cream in your hand. It was a treat from you for his kind hospitality. 

‘Yeah. You can hang around with Rupert if you don’t want to watch the race a lot, he’s very nice.’ He needs to get ready for some other schedule before the race starts.

You decided to stay put at the cafeteria as you couldn’t tolerate the hot and humid weather. Watched the race alone with another glass of ice-cold lemonade. 

It was confusing at the start as Max was stalled on the grid and the engineers had to bring him back to the pit lane, while all the cars were out already. Carlos was off for a good start and Max was fast in picking up the pace. There was a collision between Hulkenberg and Massa, causing Hulkenberg to return from the race.

Carlos seems to struggle with his car after the collision, which you didn’t quite understand what was the issue and dropped to P18. Max was proving his talent once again, that’s all you could digest upon looking at his performance on the big screen. Well, the highlight of the race was a random passenger walked into the track. 

However what tenses up the Torro Rosso’s atmosphere was when there was an instruction for Max to allow Carlos to pass by, but Max refused it. You heard people wowing at that radio message. 

The race ended with Max in P8 and Carlos in P9, out of 15 drivers who were still on the grid. The race ended but you supposed it will take them a while before they could get back to the energy station. You finished off the glass of lemonade which was neglected throughout the race as you were trying to focus and understood the commentary while paying attention to the action on the screen. 

You took your bag with you, figured that it would be amazing to go outside and partake the joy of a podium celebration, experience the cheers and excitement of the fans. 

While you were at the exit of the energy station, a strong force pulled you by the shoulder hard almost causing you to trip and fall. 

‘Stay away from people’s boyfriend.’ That’s all you heard and while you try to regain balance, a can of soda was splashed onto your face. 

You heard the loud gasp from the surrounding, some of them quickly rushed to you with towels.

‘Are you okay?’ You heard as you tried to wipe off the can coca-cola from your face. 

‘Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you.’ You took over the towel from the lady and wipe it off yourself. Another gentleman came and help to clean your belongings, while some fetched some wet towels for you. 

‘What happened?’ Max who go back with his hair messed up, sweaty with his face as red as a tomato.

‘Ashley poured a can of Coca-Cola on her.’ The gentlemen said.

‘Great god. Come to my room, I have some extra t-shirts.’ He took your bag from the gentleman. 

‘It’s okay.’ You smiled at him, snatched your bag from him and walked to Carlos’ room instead. 

You took a team t-shirt from the stack, hoping that it is okay. Well, even if it is not okay you’ll still have to get changed, too bad. You walked out from Carlos’ room and saw Max leaning against the wall. 

‘Hey, Ollie.’ He wanted to speak to you. 

‘Hello Max, thanks for inviting, it was a brilliant job you done out there.’ You put on the best smile you could ever have, like the one you put on while receiving an award.

‘I’m really sorry.’ 

‘Sorry for what? Or should I say sorry for who?’ You almost lose your cool with him, but you’ve held back. 

‘I’ve spoken to Ashley-' 

‘I got to go, remember I had a flight to catch? Thank you.’ You interrupted him and turned your back at him and walked away.

Got a cab by the roadside and got back to your parents' place. Of course, your parents asked you how was it. You told them all the fun part, every single bit of it including making a new friend, excluded the upsetting events.

** Max Verstappen **

** 11.02p.m. **

** Hey.  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 11.09p.m. **

** Busy? **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 11.28p.m. **

** Are you home? **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 11.42p.m. **

** I’m really sorry about what happened today.  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 12.03a.m. **

** Are you deliberately not replying me? **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 12.17a.m. **

** When did you learn not to reply people? **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 12.41a.m. **

** I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said to you, it was my fault. I’m also sorry for what Ashley has done.  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 01.01a.m. **

** Speak to me, please.  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 12.03a.m. **

** Are you ignoring me? **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 12.31a.m. **

** Come on, we just start talking again.  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 12.49a.m. **

** I knew your flight schedule, you’re not in the bloody plane. Reply me.  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 01.27a.m. **

** Ollie, please.  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 01.41a.m. **

** I was really happy that we start speaking again, please. Talk to me and we get things sorted out alright.  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 01.50a.m. **

** Ollie, I’m really sorry. Would you please forgive me?  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 01.53a.m. **

** Ollie, please reply me once you felt better alright.  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2021 ! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter update, I throughly enjoy writing Carlos’ appearance in this chapter, but I also believe I could have done better on illustrating the conflicting emotions that Max would have gone through here. Anyway, please drop me a comment and let me know where else we could do better, a kudos too ! 
> 
> Thank you.


	5. Slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody wants to wake up alone.

'No, I'm just under the weather.' You said with your hoarse voice, the emerald bedsheets made you looked cadaverous.

'You want any soup?' That was Darren on the other side of the phone. Maybe God wasn't on your side and decided to punish you because you left Max on read, was it craved on stones or an explicit commandment in any religious books to reply to someone text? 

_ Oh, nevermind.  _ You rubbed your stuffed nose in annoyance and grunt. The thinking was exerting pressure on your left brain, and as a result, it started to pound as a protest to get you to stop.

'No. I'm good.' Not sure who you were lying with this weak voice, it doesn’t sound convincing to yourself despite the effort of ensuring Darren that there was no need for a visit.

'You sure?' 

'Yeah, I've got the meds. I'm feeling much better than yesterday.' Well, it started with a headache when you got home. You thought it was just jet-lagged and the eventful weekend on top of the drastic change of weather and the desperate need to sleep well in your bed. 

Your blocked nose woke you up from the sleep instead of the alarm. Brushed that off and got ready for classes, halfway through the day you were hit by a runny nose and then it turned into a numbing sensation on the centre of your face, then the dreadful pain on your throat, then your head and every other part of your body joined the orchestra of torture.

You took a detour to the medical centre nearby college before heading home. The common medications were prescribed flu, fever, antibiotics. Well, it was really bad when you reached home. 

Pfft, and you passed out on the bed. Now that you woke up and every single cell in you missed your mum and dad, missed them laying their palms on your forehead, making you hot chocolate and chicken porridge.

'Alright, call me if you need anything yea?' Darren said before he hung up. You laid flat on your bed. Should you make yourself some noodles, chicken soup or maybe you should just order Deliveroo some Chinese dumplings.

After a long inner debate, you came to terms and realised you should just make yourself a huge large cup of honey, glucose for energy and liquid to dilute the stomach acid.

The doorbell went off at the right time, signalling to leave your bed. You put on a jacket and walked down in your room slipper.

You peeped through the cat-eye, it was Max. 

'Hey.' You open the door, pulled a smile for your unexpected visitor.

'Are you avoi- are you okay?' You must have looked very ill and that distracted the hot-headed young man from whatever he intended to shout from his fiery mouth.

'Much better, come on in.' You let him in, much relieved that he held back and didn't ask about all the text messages.

'Hey hey, you sit down.' You wanted to grab him a drink from the kitchen and made yourself a cup of honey, but he put his hands on your shoulders and made you sat down on the sofa.

'What now.' You chuckled. 

'Did you went to the doctor? Have you eaten anything? Got any medicine?' He asked you questions after questions without waiting for your reply.

'I was about to make something and you came by. I've gone to the doctors already, medicines are upstairs.' You answered one by one.

'What do you want to eat? I could only cook an egg with a very high risk of setting your kitchen on fire.' Right, driving the fastest car on planet earth with zero surviving skills. Why are you not surprised?

'Have you eaten?' This time, you were the one who asked.

'Not yet.' He said. 

'Okay, food delivery sounds good to you? Do you have allergies or anything that you should avoid?' This tall young man wouldn’t be satisfied or survived with a cup of honey. You sat down on the couch with your phone, he sat next to you turning on the TV while you browse through the apps on your phone. 

The food came in about in half an hour, he answered the door and got the food while you head to the kitchen for utensils and plates.

'Come here.' He set the food out on the table, set a cushion against the sofa so you could sit comfortably on the floor, doing everything as if this is where he lives. You handed him what was in your hand and sat next to him.

As much as you didn't want any company and just rest, it was really good to have Max around. There wasn't much conversation throughout the night, he was watching the football match replay on TV while you just sat next to him with your Kindle. You could have laid down comfortably on the three-seaters but you didn’t want to move, you just want to be close to someone else, steal the warmth of his body, someone familiar, someone who knew you so well you don’t need to put on the courtesy smile and play a good host.

'Ate your meds?' Max asked, you looked at him and put on a guilty smile.

'I just don’t feel like moving.' You said. 

'Where is it?' He got up.

'My room.' You said.

He got to your room and shouted 'where is it?' before even looking because you were quite sure it was on the nightstand, right next to your bed. You chuckled and didn't reply.

'Here you go.' See, he found it. Was it a reflex action to ask before you found anything? You popped the foil one by one and took all of it in one shot, and took the glass of water from Max's hand.

Max kept his eyes on you. This triggered his memory, he remembered that one time when you felt down from the bicycle at the park. You were crying, cuts on both knees and blood were oozing out from the wound, and he was standing there lost, not knowing what to do, should he run to the adults or should he comfort you first. 

Now, you wouldn’t reply to his text, you wouldn't call him anymore, you wouldn't reach out for help when you were as sick as a dog.

'Stop starring.' Your voice stopped the flashback from playing.

'Just make sure you don't choke, that's a lot of pills.' He said going through the medicine zip locks.

'Would you sit down, my neck hurts staring at you like that.' You just want to stay close to him, he's really warm. He got down and sat next to you again, hands on the remote and watched the game while you resume to reading on your kindle. 

'I broke up with Ashley.' He said, eyes still on the TV while you turned and looked at him.

'erm, congratulations?' You said and he replied with a smile. The conversation ended just like that. It was about like 30 minutes or something later, Max felt your head on his shoulder. The medicine made you drowsy, you were still holding the kindle in your hand but both eyes shut tight.

He took a cushion from the sofa behind and placed it on his lap, glad you were already covered in a throw.

'Ol, come lie down here.' He pat the cushion that was on his lap and nudged you softly, waking you up. Your eyelids were heavy and you just did as you were told, laid down as his hands guided you.

He sat there for hours with a sweet smile on his face, right hand resting on your arm while the left one holding the controller.

*******

‘Good morning.’ You came out from your room and were greeted by Max who opened the door from the other room, he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. 

‘Wait, did you stay here last night?’ You asked. 

‘Yeah.’ His thumb pointing towards the guest bedroom that was at his back.

‘Sorry...’ You tried to apologise for just passing out without giving any extra thought about him, did not get him the new sheets, toothbrush and all.

‘It’s okay. You look much better today.’ He came closer to you, hand brushing your hair. 

Okay… 

What is going on… 

‘Have you washed up? I’ll get you some new toiletries?’ You walked into the washroom and found him a new toothbrush. 

'There’s no shaver… Okay, you don’t need one.’ You wanted to get him the single-use shaver but realised those stubs weren't too obvious and require immediate attention. 

‘Hey hey hey!’ He tickled you when he heard the statement you made. 

‘What... Stop it! Max! ’ You giggled, not realising that he was hugging you, okay somewhat hugging you. 

‘Felt much better?’ He asked. You could felt his breath on your skin, too close, TOO CLOSE. 

‘Yeah.’ Max tried not to smile or even let the edge of his lips twitched. He wouldn’t deny, it was lovely to see these blushes spreading across your cheeks. 

'I’ll… I’ll use the washroom in dad’s bedroom. See you downstairs for breakfast.’ 

Your heart almost leapt out from your chest, WHAT WAS THAT.

Your mind was racing on ecstasies, replaying the touch of his hands wrapping on your waist, the very moment when his eyes locked on yours and how he gazed so intensely into your pupils as if he was trying to look through you… 

You tried to tear your thoughts away from it, think about the Latin phrases. 

_ Actus rues  _

_ Mens rea  _

_ Ex parte  _

How his breath tickled you on your cheeks.

_ Locus in quo  _

_ Ex post facto  _

The way he mumbled under his breath.

_ Corpus delicti  _

_ Postmortem _

_ Prima facie  _

‘AH FUCK.’ You growled, burying your face on your wet palms, hoping the ice-cold water could get hold of your thoughts, get rid of him from your thoughts.

That didn’t last long and you just gave up. It was hard work and effort in vain because he was sitting right next to you at the dining table, spreading your toast for you and you were concentrating on how to not touch the tip of his fingers when you took the toast from him. All your senses were at its' peak and each time he hand you something, you felt electrified, and you knew he did it on purpose because you saw it from the edge of your eyes he smirked. 

‘I’ll be away tomorrow onwards.’ You heard him say as he handed you the peanut butter toast. 

‘Yeah? Another race?’ You asked. 

‘Yeah, It’s the Japanese Grand Prix.’ 

‘Okay.’ You took another bite.

‘Do you want to come?’ He asked. 

‘No, not really.’ You can’t afford to skip classes every weekend, worst still came home being sick. The Singapore experience was fun, but the series of events doesn’t make you long to go back and see them race in real life.

‘It’s your birthday week.’ He said, somewhat carefully. 

‘Yeah, it is also yours, spend it with Ashley?’ You wouldn't enjoy having another can of coke to be splashed on your face. 

‘We broke up.’ He said.

‘Oh okay.’ Was this the reason why he was teasing you? Because he’s now single and wouldn’t mind anyone to fill in the empty spot?

‘Should we celebrate our birthday together this year?’ He asked while taking another bite of the toast. You knew he would bring this up when he spoke about birthday. 

‘I’m sure you have a lot of other arrangements.’ You mumbled. You didn’t know why you even said that…

‘I’ll probably be back here around 29. Pick up my call, reply to my text messages, will you? We will fix the schedule then.’ He said, with a smile on his face. 

Max was excited, the thought of bringing you out for a fancy dinner thrills him.

‘Very much depend on my schedule, you know…’ You grinned at him. Just because he wanted to celebrate with you, doesn’t mean that you were obliged to clear your calendar for him. 

He looked at your mischievous smile. There’s something to your smile, it made the butterflies escape from his stomach but still comforted him like the warm sunlight of an early summer morning, it was exciting and yet soothing. 

Your smile definitely made a home at his mind. He was walking on air, delighted to be with you at your house, felt like a well-fed tiger being domesticated. Maybe he had been associating you with his childhood, all the fun and happiness, those memories that pulled him through the bad times, when he felt overwhelmed by the world and yet he couldn't let anyone down with their expectations and he just had to soldier on. Experiencing them again right now with you, it made him felt like all well again. 

Well, the next two days despite Max was away physically, he made sure you didn’t forget him. He called you every morning, which was late afternoon and evening for him for a quick chat 5 to 10 minutes. The rest of the day he will just flood your inbox with text messages, persuading you to join him for a birthday celebration. 

** Max Verstappen  **

** 12:06p.m. **

** Dinner time for me. Did you eat? **

** Ollie Bear **

** 08:07p.m. **

** Yeap. Had pasta. How’s your day? **

** Max Verstappen **

** 12:09p.m. **

** Good. You love Italian food?  **

** Ollie Bear **

** 08:10p.m. **

** That’s what left at the cafeteria, I’m hungry and I don’t think a sandwich would be enough.  **

** Max Verstappen **

** 12:11p.m. **

** I hope it’s good. Would you want seafood, Japanese or Italian on the 29th dinner?  **

** Ollie Bear **

** 08:11p.m. **

** I’m fine with anything though. You’ll not be celebrating with someone else? Your family? **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 12:12p.m. **

** You are that someone else. **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 08:13p.m. **

** I might not turn up though.  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 12:13p.m. **

** What is holding you back? **

** Ollie Bear **

** 12:14p.m. **

** The last time I asked you out, you didn’t turn up. Remember?  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 08:14p.m. **

** That was so long ago.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 12:15p.m. **

** That’s the last time I’ve asked you out. **

** Max Verstappen **

** 08:15p.m. **

** Come on… I’ve said I’m sorry for a million time about that.  **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 12:16p.m.  **

** Well…. **

** Max Verstappen **

** 08:16p.m. **

** Just put something nice, I’ll pick you up at your house at 6. I just want us to celebrate our birthday together.  **

** Ollie Bear **

** 12:19p.m. **

** Look! What I found about you online, Max Verstappen gives girlfriend a ‘tour’… **

** *image*  **

** Max Verstappen **

** 08:24p.m.  **

** Ex-girlfriend now, the video was pre-recorded for long and stop stalking.  **

** Ollie Bear **

** 12:30p.m. **

** Got to go, meeting a lecturer.  **

** Max Verstappen **

** 12:34p.m. **

** *sents ugly face selfie* **

** Next time just tell me when you miss me, there’s no need to stalk. Text you later.  **

Halfway through the day, you found yourself going back to that selfie he sent you, the sudden rush of emotions filled your heart whenever you looked at the selfie. This feeling is so strange, it stretches throughout your whole body, warm and forceful. 

‘Ollie.’ You bumped into Darren with a few of his classmates at the walkway. 

‘Hey senior.’ He left his groups of friends and walked with you to the lecturers’ office.

‘So facebook happened to remind me that your birthday is tomorrow. Let me buy you a meal?’ He asked. Well, that was a lie. Facebook only reminds you of someone's birthday on that day itself. So if you want to find out someone’s birthday, you’ll have to dig deeper into his/her profile, and effort will be needed.

Well... There’s no need to remove the façade and be rude, he’s a nice guy. 

‘That’s very kind of you. Yeah, I’m good, let me know when is the best time for us to hang around.’ You said. 

‘Okay, if that is the case then why don’t we just celebrate on tomorrow?’ He was pleased to know that you could nail the dates with him so soon.

‘Sure, thank you for the invitation. You decide on the location and sent me the details?’ You said as both of you stopped in front of the office. 

‘Yeah. I’ll pick you up as well, alright.’ Darren was on cloud nine when he realised he could celebrate your birthday with you on the exact date, your birthday and it is for dinner, HOLY SHIT. 

Okay, he tried to suppress his gleeful smile before it scares you away. 

** Max Verstappen  **

** 12:00a.m. **

** Happy birthday Ollie.  **

** Ollie Bear **

** 08:02p.m. **

** *sents grinning selfie*  **

** Are we back to sending midnight birthday texts now?  **

** Max Verstappen  **

** 12:02a.m. **

** Haha. Go sleep, you looked sleepy.  **

** Ollie Bear **

** 08:03p.m. **

** Officially 18. Hello, little brother. **

** Max Verstappen **

** 12:04a.m. **

** Shut up. Go sleep, goodnight.  **

** Ollie Bear **

** 08:07p.m. **

** Why you gotta be so rude? It’s my birthday.  **

** Max Verstappen **

** 12:08a.m. **

** Yeah, it’s ending soon here in Japan. **

** Ollie Bear  **

** 08:09p.m. **

** Thank you for the midnight text :))))) It feels like forever since I got one from you. Race well.  **

** Max Verstappen **

** 12:10a.m. **

** I prefer to say it to you in person. Goodnight Ollie bear.  **

Birthday. Well, as much as you said you weren’t looking forward to it, waking up to birthday texts and well wishes made you felt special. Guess knowing your birth is worth celebrating isn't too bad.

Dad and mum called and they apologised for not being able to celebrate your day with you. It’s the first year celebrating your birthday all by yourself, downhearted but you were glad that you agreed to the dinner celebration with Darren.  Well, the show must go on, with or without the birthday confetti. You got to class, sit through the lectures and head home for the dinner date.  Darren didn’t tell you which restaurant he will be bringing you to in the name of surprise, but he told you to dress casual. The difficulties always lie here, being presentable but casual, how do you draw the line?  After changing for the second time, you decided to put on a black floral dress, with yellow daisy prints all over it. 

‘You’re early.’ Darren turned up 5 minutes earlier than the agreed time with a bouquet of sunflower at the door.

‘Can’t be late for the birthday dinner.’ He said, smiling as he took off his sunglasses. This man is a walking hormone emitter. 

Darren, the senior who fits into the classic sitcom stereotype of a law student, 183cm, charming guy who hits the gym regularly, the one whom the female lead will bump into in the library and start a cliché love story with phones exchanged accidentally. 

Now standing right in front of your door in a maroon top with the first button undone, sleeves folded up to his elbow and a pair of light blue jeans. 

‘How did we met again?’ You looked at him smiling as the car pulled off from the driveway, can't believe yourself befriending the Mr Dreamy of the faculty. Oh, lucky you to have him as your buddy, partnering for a program conducted by the inner temple. 

‘I don’t know, we definitely didn’t bump into each other in the corridor like high school musical.’ He said while focusing on the road. 

‘Where are we going? Should I be alarmed?’ You said, bopping your head along with the pop music he plays in his car. 

‘Well… I might want to remind you of a statistic that 54% of violent crimes occurred between non-strangers.’ He joking replied. 

‘Should I jump out of the car right now?’ You asked him while sitting up, acting alert with your hand on the safety belt release. 

‘The only hurt and discomfort from tonight will be your abs, hurting from the fun and maybe we over-order again.'He cocked his head and looked at you while he answered as the car stopped before the red lights. 

Turn out that the dinner was at a small pub, there was a standup comedy performance. He was right, your stomach hurt from the jokes, it’s baffling to know that people could utter jokes without laughing at it first, how do they hold up the straight face? 

‘You had fun?’

‘No, but I had abs.’ 

‘Congratulations on finally not needing to bring an adult or worried about getting your ID check at the entrance of a pub.’ He said. Dammit, a law student. 

‘So that was why you choose a fancy pub for dinner? Allowing me to flaunt my ID if I got stopped at the entrance?’ You asked.

‘Yes. Unfortunately, they didn’t.’ He said as he held the door for you at the exit. The night ended with an impromptu stop at your favourite ice cream shop before he sent you back home.

Darren pulled over at your front door, the hand brakes broke the silence of the neighbourhood, startled the cat that was lying on top of the pavement. Well, you weren’t in the rush to get out of it, The atmosphere in the car was really comfortable, the journey back was filled with conversations about philosophy, legal school of thoughts and ideology, favourite singer, recent TV series or movies pick.

‘Can I post this picture on Instagram?’ He asked. It was a picture of you smiling at his camera with your ice cream. 

‘Sure.’ You said, he adjusted his seat and unbuckled the seatbelt, just to look at you while he typed away on his phone. ‘I supposed I’ll post our picture.’ You were referring to the Polaroid that the restaurant took for both of you. 

‘Birthday girl, I got you this. Happy Birthday’ He took a gift box from the backseat.

‘Darren, you don’t need to. You already paid for dinner.’ You said. 

‘Well, I just thought you’ll like this. Open up.’ He said. 

It has a few items inside, with a card. The cover of the card was full of the word ‘Fuck’ with different fonts and a red label highlighted on top writing ‘Fucks I give about you, handle them with care’. 

You laughed at the choice of the card, but at the back of your mind, you wonder was it just a joke? Does it mean anything more than an extremely creative card choice for someone's birthday? It gave a rather loud impression on something else, something which you might have ignored for long. 

There’s a cute adult huggable size dinosaur plushy and a knitted scarf in the box too.

‘Darren, a card is more than enough.’ 

‘Well, I knew you always had a thing with the dangerous animal who turns out to be cute and, the scarf is for the upcoming chilly weather.' He was right, animals like dinosaurs, sharks, elephants, lions which were made cute for kids hit your soft spot. 

‘You had some Sherlock observation skills.’ Everything in the gift box was a spot on, you love getting all cosy with how you dress during winter despite looking heavy and cumbersome, the dinosaurs melted your heart with the silly grin and the card, witty and creative to deliver an unspoken message.

‘Well, thank you.’ You reached out for a hug and he didn’t reject. The notion of having someone putting in efforts for you on your birthday especially when your family members weren't around mean a lot. 

‘Text me when you reach home?’ You had not thought of developing a romantic relationship with anyone until that morning when Max was being too close, physically and mentally. Since that day he had been occupying your mind, the text messages and phone calls made it hard not to have kept him there. 

Darren has been dropping hints, once a while, more like a tease… But it doesn’t increase your heart rates, never increase any sympathetic nervous system activities. You don’t know, maybe you could, maybe you’ve always seen him as a sparring partner more than someone you would fall in love with, maybe you belong to that rare species that’s immune to his charm.

‘Sure.’ He replied softly.

You got down from the car and waved at him as you unlock the front door. Should you start seeing Darren with the romantic glasses, consider him more than just a close friendly senior?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special THANK YOU to my best friend Ai for being the beta reader for the first 4 chapters.
> 
> The new chapters for CATC is coming in much slower because I’m really occupied with this thing called Life... Oh, it kills all the fun. Follow me on Twitter @Lemonade_Y to get more updates about new chapters and we can be friends!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, do you enjoy this story? Please drop me a comment ... This story has 0 comment, is it ... that bad ?
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> As promised, we have another work! At the moment I can’t promise a weekly update for this one as I’m still working on editing the bug for LOL but I’ll try my best. 
> 
> Hang around and follow me on Twitter for more updates @Lemonde_Y, we can be friends as well !
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
